Alice Mazoku Sacrifice
by junai-onna
Summary: When the villagers had mysteriously disappeared, it's up to Yuuri and the gang to find them! Based on the song Alice human sacrifice by vocaloid. R and R please.


A 5-inch fairy with white clothes and wings was seen sitting on a rock near a river, crying.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" the fairy sobbed.

A small black figure appeared behind the fairy, but the fairy didn't sense it.

"That is because the dreams you made are too small, that no one knew who had dreamt it." the black figure said.

"I don't want to disappear this way! How can I make people dream of me?!" the fairy wailed.

"Just relax your mind, young one." the black figure said, smirking evilly.

The black figure wrapped her fingers around the fairy's eyes. The fairy gasped as the black figure disappears in her. Then, the fairy relaxed. Her clothes and wings that used to be white became black.

"I'll make those people get lost in me, and let them create the world." the fairy said, smirking evilly.

* * *

"Huh? Villagers disappeared?" Yuuri asked, looking up from the paper that he was signing.

"Yes, bo-chan. The villagers said that the people who had disappeared last week mumbled something strange before they stood up and walked to a forest. They never came back." Josak explained.

Yuuri, Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal and Josak are currently in the meeting room, discussing the sudden disappearance of villagers near Shin Makoku.

"Since last week? Why didn't the villagers informed you earlier?" Gunter asked.

"That's because the villagers didn't suspect anything strange since the people that disappeared went into their 'Pure Forest'. It's a place where they go for redemption." Josak answered.

"Well, let's go investigate the place!" Yuuri said excitedly.

Everybody in the room sighed. Somehow, they knew that their king would say that.

"But…but Heika! Our lesson!" Gunter protested.

"Is the lesson more important than the villagers disappearing?" Yuuri asked solemnly.

"Ahh! Heika!! Such glorious words and dedication!!" Gunter gushed.

"Humph! What dedication? The wimp is just looking for excuse to get out of the castle!" Wolfram huffed.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri protested.

After much discussion, all of them went out to go to the village. However, just as Josak went out, Conrad stopped him.

"You said that the villagers mumbled something before they disappear. What is it?" Conrad asked.

"Something about finding the real Alice"

* * *

"So…this is the forest that they disappeared into?" Yuuri asked, looking skeptically at the forest in front of them.

"According to the villagers, it is." Conrad replied.

"Looks like a normal forest to me." Wolfram said.

They went in the forest, looking for any clues that might lead them to the villagers who had disappeared. No luck

Suddenly, Yuuri stopped and look on the ground.

"Hmm? A book?"

He picked it up. Immediately, Conrad and Wolfram tensed.

"Heika, let get out of here." Conrad suggested solemnly.

"Eh? What's wrong? Both of you looked tense." Yuuri said, looking at Wolfram and Conrad.

"Never mind that! Let's go!!" Wolfram growled.

"Ok, ok! Geez, what's up with the both of you?" Yuuri mumbled.

They went out of the forest. What they didn't know, is that they were observed by a black figure on top of a tree.

In the castle, Yuuri, Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad gathered in the meeting room. Yuuri put the book that he found on top of the table.

"What is this book?" Gunter asked, looking at the book skeptically.

"There's nothing written on the cover." Wolfram said.

Yuuri sighed. Then, he touched the book.

"Heika!" everyone in the room shouted.

"What?" Yuuri asked, annoyed.

"You mustn't just touch the book like that. It could be dangerous!" Gunter exclaimed.

Conrad merely smiled. Then, he opened the book.

Silence. Nothing happened. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Hmm? Nothing seems to be written in this book." Conrad mumbled, flipping each page.

After a long discussion, everyone in the room retreated for the night, leaving the book in the meeting room.

What they didn't know, is that the book is merely waiting for the right story to be written….

THE END.

A/N: well, how is it? Is it bad? Good? Too fast? Please review!

1st Alice :Gwendal

2nd Alice :Conrad

3rd Alice : ?

4th Alice : ?

Is the arrangemet okay? Please suggest the 3rd and 4th Alice for me! Arigatou!


End file.
